An Deiner Seite
by Demetra
Summary: Eine Songfiction. Obi-Wan begleitet Qui-Gon während der letzten Momente seines Lebens. Über Reviews freue ich mich.


Eine Songfiction zu dem wunderschönen Titel „An Deiner Seite" von Unheilig. Selten habe ich ein Lied gehört, das mir derart nahe gegangen ist. Meine Empfehlung: Youtube anschalten und beim Lesen Hören. Über Feedback freue ich mich natürlich!

Liebe Grüße

Demetra

_Disclaimer: Obi-Wan und Qui-Gon gehören George Lucas, der Song „An Deiner Seite" dem Künstler „Unheilig"._

**An Deiner Seite**

_**Bleib still liegen mein Herz  
Erschreck dich nicht  
Ich bin ein Freund  
Der zu dir spricht**_

Dein großer, starker Körper in meinen Armen ist erschreckend leicht und ich spüre, wie mit jedem Deiner flachen Atemzüge das Leben aus Dir rinnt. Fassungslosigkeit hat mich übermannt, ich öffne den Mund und will so Vieles sagen, doch heraus dringt nur ein Wort, verzerrt von den Tränen, die mir in die Augen schießen.

„Meister-."

Als ob dieses Wort jemals ausdrücken könnte, was Du für mich bist. Mein bester Freund, mein Trost, mein Mentor, der Vater, den ich niemals hatte. Mein Meister.

_**Ich hab gewartet und gehofft  
Dass der Moment vielleicht niemals kommt  
Dass er einfach vorübergeht  
Oder vielleicht niemals geschieht**_

Ich dachte immer, Du seiest unsterblich. Als ich Dich das erste Mal sah, an jenem Tag, an dem Du Dir einen Schüler aussuchen solltest, schien es, als würde mit meiner Hoffnung, eben dieser Schüler zu werden, eine Sonne in mir aufgehen. Und diese Sonne schien weiter, mein gesamtes Leben lang, solange Du an meiner Seite warst. Du bist oft gefallen, Meister, aber Du bist immer wieder aufgestanden. Ja, ich habe wirklich geglaubt, dass Du unsterblich bist. Denn warum sollte das Leben so grausam sein, Dich mir zu nehmen?__

_**Du kamst zu mir  
Vor jedem allerersten Ton  
Als das Zeitglas unerschöpflich schien  
Du hast gelebt  
In jedem Sturm mit mir gekämpft  
nie etwas verlangt  
Nur gegeben und geschenkt**_

Mit Dir hat mein Leben erst begonnen. Ich wusste nicht, was ich dreizehn Jahre gesucht hatte, bis Du das erste Mal eine Deiner riesigen Hände auf meine Schultern gelegt und mir gesagt hast, dass Du stolz auf mich bist. Es war nicht einfach, Dir dieses Geständnis abzuringen und daher war es mir umso mehr das kostbarste Geschenk von allen. Ich habe es aufbewahrt, in meinem Herzen, über all die Jahre hinweg, die uns unter den Händen fortglitten, ohne dass wir es merkten. Und ganz gleich, was uns zugestoßen ist, ganz gleich, wie verletzt ich war, wie nahe dem Tod, wie verzweifelt im Angesicht der Dunkelheit, die um uns herum wuchs, das Geschenk Deiner Zuneigung hat mir über alles hinweg geholfen. Du hast mir Deine Weisheit geschenkt und stets respektiert, wenn wir einmal nicht einer Meinung waren. Du hast mich zu dem Mann gemacht, der ich bin.__

_**Hast mir gezeigt  
Was wirklich wichtig ist  
Hast ein Lächeln gezaubert  
mit deinem stillen Blick  
Ohne jedes Wort  
Doch voll von Liebe und Leben  
hast so viel von dir  
an mich gegeben**_

Die lebendige Macht war Dein Geschenk an mich. Du hast mich gelehrt, über Regeln und Gesetze hinwegzusehen und meinem Herzen zu folgen. Das fiel mir oftmals schwer und ich habe oftmals versagt, habe mich geschämt und mein Gesicht von Dir abgewandt. Doch wann immer ich dann in Deine verständnisvollen blauen Augen gesehen habe, erblickte ich dort, wie ich sein wollte und ich konnte wieder aufstehen und weitermachen. Immer und immer wieder.__

_**Ich schau zurück  
Auf eine wunderschöne Zeit  
Warst die Zuflucht  
Und die Wiege meines Seins  
Hast gekämpft  
und jeden Moment mit mir geteilt**__  
_

Ganz gleich, wo wir waren und was uns dort begegnete, Du warst bei mir. Das Zentrum meines Universums, beständig, bedacht, eine wahre Heimat. In einem Sternenschiff dem unbekannten Ziel entgegen, in stiller Meditation im Tempel, in den weiten Wäldern feindseliger Planeten. Wo Du warst, war meine Welt.

_  
__**Ich bin stolz  
auch jetzt  
An deiner Seite zu sein**_

Das Leben verlässt Dich nun, Meister, und ich wünschte, dass mir die Macht die Möglichkeit geben könnte, Dich zu retten. Oder mir zumindest die Zeit gewähren, Dir all das zu sagen, was ich Dir niemals verraten habe. Doch dies alles ist allein der Wille der Macht und ich bin dankbar, hier bei Dir sein zu können, bis es vorbei ist.__

_**Ich fang ein Bild von dir  
Und schließ die Augen zu  
Dann sind die Räume nicht mehr leer  
Lass alles Andere einfach ruhen**_

Um uns herum sammeln sich die Erinnerungen unserer gemeinsamen Zeit und füllen die Kälte des Raumes, erfüllen mich und verdrängen die Furcht, die mein Herz in fester Umklammerung gehalten hat. Du wirst immer bei mir sein, dass weiß ich. Ebenso, wie mich die Trauer um Dich für den Rest meiner Zeit begleiten wird, so wird mich auch die Erinnerung begleiten, mich umarmen, wenn ich mich einsam fühle, mich leiten, wenn ich den Weg nicht mehr sehe.__

_**Ich fang ein Bild von dir  
Und dieser eine Augenblick  
Bleibt mein gedanklicher Besitz  
Den kriegt der Himmel nicht zurück**_

Ich schließe die Erinnerungen ein, Meister, sehr tief. Dort werde ich sie immer finden können, wenn ich danach suche. Deinen Körper hat er Dir nehmen können, diese von Rachsucht erfüllte Gestalt des Bösen, doch nicht das, was uns verbindet und immer verbinden wird. Sie werden diesen Kampf nicht gewinnen können, denn sie verstehen nicht, was Liebe zu tun vermag.__

_**Ich schau zurück  
Auf eine wunderschöne Zeit  
Warst die Zuflucht  
Und die Wiege meines Seins  
hast gekämpft  
Und jeden Moment mit mir geteilt  
Ich bin stolz auch jetzt  
An deiner Seite zu sein**_

Wir haben oftmals gestritten und sich auch getrennte Wege gegangen, wenn es sein musste. Du hast es mir niemals übel genommen und hast mich immer wieder aufgenommen, wenn ich zurückkehrte, ein Stückchen weiser als zuvor. Du hast mir die Chance gegeben, an meinen Fehlern zu wachsen und hast mich niemals geschont, wenn es darum ging, mich meine eigenen Erfahrungen machen zu lassen. Dein Vertrauen ist niemals zerbrochen, was auch passiert ist, obwohl Du schon so oft verletzt worden bist. Dein Herz war groß genug, um das alles ertragen zu können, um meinetwillen._****_

Ich fang ein Bild von dir  
Und dieser eine Augenblick  
Bleibt mein gedanklicher Besitz  
Den kriegt der Himmel nicht zurück

Ich erinnere mich an jenen Tag im Tempel, an dem Du dem Rat verkündest hast, ich sei bereit für die Prüfungen. Die Furcht, Deine Nähe zu verlieren, wenn ich nicht mehr Dein Schüler bin, überwältigte mich damals und sie hat mich bis jetzt, bis zu diesem Moment begleitet. Nun muss ich damit umgehen lernen, dass Du nur noch im Geiste dabei sein wirst, wenn es soweit ist. Wenn ich, als Ergebnis Deiner Weisheit, Deiner Geduld und Deiner unendlichen Güte, endlich zu dem werde, was ich immer werden wollte.

_**  
Ich lass dich gehen  
Und wünsch dir alles Glück der Welt  
In diesem Augenblick  
Bist du das Einzige was zählt  
Lass dich fallen  
Und schlaf ganz einfach ein  
Ich werde für immer an deiner Seite sein**_

Ruhe nun, Meister. Ich merke, wie müde Du bist. Wie oft hast Du Scherze darüber gemacht, dass Du alt wirst? Ich habe sie nicht ernst genommen, doch merke ich, dass dies nicht nur ein Moment der Pein für Dich ist. Dein Weg der Rebellion und des Schmerzes ist jetzt vorbei. Du wirst dem letzten Geheimnis ebenso mutig wie neugierig entgegengehen, Du wirst dem Tod begegnen, so wie Du dem Leben begegnet bist.

Ich küsse Deine Stirn, Meister. Ich liebe Dich. Wir werden uns wiedersehen.


End file.
